WANTED: Whiskers, Uzumaki Naruto
by Freedsama
Summary: A challenge to any willing Author. Naruto x One Piece Crossover


Naruto x One Piece Crossover Challenge

Naruto x One Piece, inspired by Kenchi's Shinobi of the Highseas

The general premise of the story: Naruto finds his immortal self in the One Piece World while retain memories of his past life where he had become Hokage, lead Konoha through turmoil and peace, maturing greatly and eventually retiring (or w/e you choose his history to be). Whether the world Naruto and One piece worlds are connected or Naruto is reborn/magically finds himself in the One Piece world is up to you so long as he retains his memories and is level-headed/intelligent while still retaining some his fiery old personality and quirks.

However Naruto retains only a few basic abilities, (1) a solid Henge, (2) Tree Walking chakra control, (3) Water Walking chakra control (4) Kyuubi-esque regeneration that will save him from anything short of decapitation or its equivalent and (5) abnormal strength and speed. Note: Naruto no longer has the Kyuubi sealed into him.

Until Naruto joins the Strawhat Pirates he plays a background roll similar to that of a spy master. Being that he's immortal he already been around for a while. He lurks in the shadows gathering information and forming his own opinion on what the World Government is like, perhaps trying to change it from the inside. With an intelligent use of henge he is able to meet a variety of characters without ever being discovered (think, lab assistant to Vegapunk, secretary to the fleet admiral, random soldier in Dargon's army, deckhand of White Beards ship or something of the sort).

It is through this travel/spying/infiltration that he learns of Haki and discovers that he possess all three types. Before joining the Strawhat crew Naruto stumbles upon, steals, w/e a Akuma no Mi.

Suggestions for Akuma no Mi:

**Sakkaku Sakkaku no Mi (Illusion Illusion no Mi or Alternatively, Yume Yume no Mi)**: A Paramecia type fruit. Basically a fruit that lets the user cast an illusion of any sort. Clone illusion, torture illusion etc, think Itachi & Kurenai. The fruit has no target limit ie. it could be used on a whole army. Illusions can be broken by a concentrated bursts of Haki that is directly targeted at the illusion. Somewhat similar to breaking genjutsu with bursts of chakra. However, stronger illusions take more concentrated bursts of haki to dispel. Secondly, to break an illusion one has to realize that they're under an illusion in the first place, i.e. subtly is key in Naruto's Akuma no mi.

**Senkou Senkou no Mi**: A Paramecia type. Basically a slightly upgraded version of the Hirashin in a devil fruit. The user can instantly teleport anywhere in sight or to any previously "marked" location instantly. The user can bring other humans/inanimate objects with him but doing so is very tiring.

**Kusari Kusari no Mi (Chain Chain no Mi)**: A Paramecia type fruit that allows Naruto to create chains from any surface. Basically Kushina's chakra chains in the form of a devil fruit. They may either work on logia type or be able to channel haki, or perhaps both. The chains are nearly indestructible and can be intricately manipulated. For example, Naruto could form a protective dome, shield or perhaps a gigantic first out of the chains. Each chain is tipped with a pointed kunai like end so they can be used as piercing weapons.

**Vector Vector no Mi**: A Paramecia type that allows Naruto to control any and all vectors. Basically Accelerator's abilities from To Aru Majutsu no Index. Naruto can redirect / control the flow of just about anything. Be it another Akuma no Mi user's attack, the wind or the current of the sea. In other words he can control the direction and flow of any type/form of energy he comes into contact with. Seriously over powered to be honest. But really cool imo.

After joining the Strawhat crew, as inspired by Kenchi's Shinobi of the High Seas, Naruto does the stuff that we don't see on screen during the anime/manga. He is their rearguard for lack of a better term. He does all the important stuff that really allows the Strawhats to continue on their journey smoothly but rarely does he involve himself in a "boss fight" really taking center stage, even though he is, without a doubt, the most capable member of the crew.


End file.
